


Hot and Heavy

by CherryPieInTheImpala



Category: Free!
Genre: AND my first smut fic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But basically a poor excuse to write smut, Fluffy at the end...kind of, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Nitori is secretly a sex demon and you cannot convince me otherwise, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smutty, so be kind please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPieInTheImpala/pseuds/CherryPieInTheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo's never kissed a girl before, so what happens when Senpai teaches him a thing or two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Momotori stories so this is my contribution. Enjoy!

"Nitori-senpai! Nitori-senpai!"

The fire-haired swimmer screeched as he tackled his teammate.

"Momo!" Nitori yelped. "MOMO!"

This caused the first year to awkwardly straighten up.

"Sorry senpai," Momo giggled. "It's just that I have some exciting news!"

Nitori stared at his kouhai skeptically.

"Gou-chan finally agreed to go out with me!"

'Oh. Great.' Nitori thought.

He cringed and mentally slapped himself for his behavior.

He didn't have anything against Gou. But recently he'd been having very...intimate thoughts about his young roommate.

He tried to deny it by insisting that it was because he and Rin-senpai no longer shared a room.

But the more time he spent with Momo, the harder it became to pretend that his feelings didn't exist.

"That's fantastic, Momo." Nitori said through grit teeth.

Later that evening, Momo hopped off the top bunk and walked over to Nitori who was studying at his desk.

"Hey, senpai?" Momo asked nervously. 

"Can you help me with something?"

"Yeah?" Nitori responded without looking away from his textbook.

"Um, you see, I've never really-" Momo giggled embarrassingly. "I've never kissed a girl before."

Nitori pulled his attention away from his work and stared at Momo in disbelief.

"I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T LAUGH AT ME SENPAI!" Momo pleaded. "I don't know why I thought that you'd be okay with-"

But he never got to finish his sentence because in that moment Nitori smashed their lips together.

It was sloppy and unceremonious, but it was still a kiss and so Momo just rolled with it. He increased the pressure by leaning in, furthering the kiss. But just when he started to get the hang of it, Nitori pulled back.

He pushed Momo by the shoulders causing him to fall backwards onto the bottom bunk.

Momo swallowed hard as Nitori climbed onto his lap. "Nitori-senp-"

"Call me Ai."

Momo's breath hitched in his throat. Nitori smirked and stripped the younger Mikoshiba of his confining shorts. Then those long fingers slid slowly up his length before sliding around and pumping him once, twice, three times, then left.

Momo whimpered at the loss of contact. Thrusting his hips into the air but to no avail as he was being held tightly in place.

"S-senpai," Momo whined. "P-please."

Nitori crashed his lips to Momo's in an attempt to silence him. He removed his own shorts and positioned his sweet ass on Momo's burning erection. Momo opened his mouth to moan only to find probing fingers being shoved down his throat. He wasted no time in twirling his tongue around the digits and sucking on them.

Nitori moaned and pulled his fingers out with a soft pop. He slid his hand between their bodies before pushing the spit slick fingers inside himself.

Momo stared in awe at the sight. Nitori grounding himself down on his own fingers, fucking himself open, panting and moaning and whispering Momo's name.

Just when Momo thought he couldn't hold on much longer, Nitori pulled his fingers out. He looked up, pupils blown, and caught Momo's passionate gaze.

His hand was then on Momo, slick and hot and sliding up his cock. Momo groaned at the sensation. Nitori pumped him hard and fast. Momo settled into a rhythm, bucking into Nitori's fist. And just like that, the fist was gone, only to be replaced with a tighter, hotter hole.

Momo's head snapped back and he moaned as Nitori took all of him in one spine shuddering move. Nitori reached out and grabbed Momo's shoulder before sliding up and slamming back down. Momo's hands grabbed his hips, sliding underneath the thin shirt and rubbing circles on the hipbones. Momo pushed himself up, meeting Nitori mid thrust. Nitori threw his head back, a moan on his lips. With that pale neck exposed, Momo did the most logical thing; attack it with teeth, lips, and tongue, still thrusting up into Nitori.

The older boy was having none of that and pushed Momo back against the mattress, still moving his hips.

"No," Nitori practically growled. "I am going to ride you hard and fast. You like this don’t you? Weak little senpai taking control."

"Fuuuuuuck, YES," Momo groaned. "Please, Ai, m-more!"

Nitori slid up and down faster and harder, rolling his hips until he felt Momo hit that certain spot inside him. Nitori groaned, his head thrown back and pressed down harder, fucking himself on Momo.

Momo's hands slid up from Nitori's waist, tightening themselves around his body, squeezing hard. Momo leaned forward and pressed his face between Nitori's shoulder and neck.

"More," Momo's voice was breaking. "M-more, Ai, more!"

Nitori rode Momo at an inhuman pace with inhuman force. Momo was only aware of overwhelming pleasure and he sucked on the neck in front of him, his fingers tightening on Nitori's spine, blunt nails dragging over the fabric of his shirt.

A warm heat coiled in his body and he grabbed a fist full of silver hair pulling his senpai in for a bruising kiss. He swiped his tongue along Nitori's bottom lip, gaining access into that delicious mouth and swallowing the moans that escaped it.

The heat grew and expanded until Momo thought he was going to explode. Reaching down between their bodies, he wrapped his hand firmly around Nitori's cock. Nitori gasped, his head shooting back and mouth opening to release a groan.

Nitori didn't slow his pace, if anything he increased it, pulling and sucking at Momo's lips.

"Come on Momo," Nitori breathed into Momo's wet and swollen mouth. "Come for me, I want to hear you scream my name."

"FUCK AI~!" Momo shouted, riding through his orgasm.

Nitori came with a cry, a mixture of Momo's name and gibberish, spilling his load all over their shirts.

He went limp, his head resting on Momo's shoulder, breathing hot and heavy.

"M-momo," he finally spoke, voice cracking. "I just-" 

But his certain apology was dismissed by a pair of soft, aching lips pressing against his sensitive, trembling ones.

"Don't," Momo whispered, sliding his hands down and resting them on Nitori's hips. He grinned, pressing his forehead to Nitori's. "Looks like I'll have to cancel my date with Gou-chan."

Nitori sniffled and let out a small giggle, lips landing on Momo's once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of wild from start to finish but I hope it was okay! Thanks!


End file.
